<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Suture by ragnarok89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227107">Suture</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89'>ragnarok89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Dark Past, Drabble, During Canon, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Inspired by Music, No Dialogue, OT3, One Shot, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Villains, Yorkshin City | Yorknew City Arc (Hunter X Hunter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. They would steal back what the world took from them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Machi/Pakunoda/Shizuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Femslash February 2021 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Femslash February</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Suture</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rouge lipstick, a streak of pink hair, and shining glasses. They all had to keep together, Pakunoda, Machi, and Shizuku. What they all took, what was special to the three of them, what the world had to offer, laid out like a feast.</p>
<p>Their destiny was right in front of them, to take what was theirs, from a place that stole what was rightfully theirs. As they walked down the streets, side by side, they stood close. Pakunoda was always in the middle, the oldest, the more experienced, and with each girl by her side. Shizuku was to the left, holding steady, her glasses belying innocence and naivete, and Machi was opposite, eyes steely and a scowl on her face, the perfect right-hand woman.</p>
<p>They were a part of the Phantom Troupe. No one would dare cross them, that is if they wanted to die then and there.</p>
<p>Machi held hard skin like cracked marble. Pakunoda's hands were calloused yet soft. Shizuku kept the grim frown on her features, like smudges of ink. The smell of death was always near, wherever the Phantom Troupe roamed, in country and city alike.</p>
<p>They would steal back what the world took from them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>